<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Special Surprise by Ellsey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978690">A Special Surprise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey'>Ellsey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU August 2020, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Background Dousy, Fluff, Gen, Post Series, background fitzsimmons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:07:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma Simmons receives a special surprise one day in the form of a visit from her grandson, Deke.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leo Fitz &amp; Deke Shaw &amp; Jemma Simmons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>AOS AU August 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Special Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AU August Day 17 was domestic au, and I decided to do something super fluffy and fun by handwaving a way for Deke to show up again and meet Alya.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jemma heard the notification on her phone that someone was trying to video call. She pulled it up to see Daisy on the screen and immediately accepted. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How’s my favorite little hacker?” Daisy said by way of greeting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Daisy, hi! She’s great. How are you? <em> Where </em> are you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daisy laughed. “I’m good. We’re on Earth. That’s actually why I’m calling. We were hoping we could drop by for a bit. I’m not sure how long we’ll be here, and we have a gift for our favorite niece.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Today?” Jemma said. “I guess it should be ok...I don’t think we have plans…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, more like tomorrow, if that works for you,” Daisy said. “And just for a visit. I want to take Daniel around to see a few places in the UK. He passed through there during the war, so he wants to see how it’s changed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, please do come back around before you leave. It’s been far too long.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course,” Daisy said. “Well, see you tomorrow.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They came in the morning, landing out in a field beyond the cottage. Daisy was the first one out. She bounded down the ramp and gave Jemma a huge hug. Agent Sousa followed in his usual sure way. He held out a hand to shake, and Jemma had to hide a laugh at his formality. He was practically family at this point, whether he knew it or not, but Jemma respected his boundaries.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alya came outside after hearing the commotion and was immediately swung up into Auntie Daisy’s arms. Alya babbled excitedly while Daisy peppered in appropriate reactions. When Agent Sousa held out a hand for Alya to shake, she grabbed his legs in a tight hug. He laughed at this, and quickly got down on her level to greet her properly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jemma turned to Daisy. “Do you guys want some tea?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not today, sorry, we really just came to drop off a surprise,” Daisy said. “But we’ll be back in a few days to have a nice visit with all of you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What kind of surprise?” Jemma asked, confused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daisy turned toward the Quinjet they had brought here, and Jemma thought she might faint. Walking down the ramp was Deke Shaw.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Deke?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He gave her his usual grin. “Hey there Nana.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jemma ran to him and wrapped her arms around him tightly. “Oh Deke, how did you get here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I still had the machine on my end you know. With a little know-how and my connections as Shield director, I was able to amp up some energy to cross over. I guess Shield was messing with the machine on this end and anyway, here I am.” He finished this tale with a wink and a smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jemma saw Deke glance over to where Alya was having Auntie Daisy quake the ground ever so slightly around them. It was one of their favorite things to do together. Sousa had retreated to the side and was chatting with Fitz, who was raising his eyebrows at Jemma and tilting his head in Deke’s direction. Jemma waved a hand to indicate she’d explain later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daisy called to her boyfriend, then hugged Jemma one more time. “We plan to be back in a few days, but let me know if you need more time. Or less. Either one seems equally likely.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jemma was extremely nervous about what was going to happen next. “Deke, I have someone I want you to meet.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As they walked to Alya, Jemma could see her grandson staring at the young girl. Jemma motioned to Alya to come to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alya, darling, this is...Uncle Deke.” Alya had so many aunts and uncles Jemma hoped that another wouldn’t raise too many questions. “Deke, this our daughter Alya.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Deke’s eyes were shining with tears. He immediately got down to Alya’s level and shook her hand. “It is beyond a pleasure to meet you, Alya.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you do, Uncle Deke?” Alya asked him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do I do?” Deke was surprised by the question.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“All my aunts and uncles do something. Uncle Mack flies a boat, Auntie Elena goes really fast, Auntie Daisy shakes stuff, Auntie Kora makes light, Auntie Melinda teaches people how to be strong, Uncle Phil is a robot, and Uncle Daniel writes letters with a special letter machine. So what do you do?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do I do?” Deke thought for a moment. “I make music.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You do?” Alya said excitedly. “I love music!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well of course you do,” Deke said. “Everyone loves music!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jemma felt a weight lift off her shoulders. She knew that Alya and Deke were going to be fine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Over the next few days, Jemma had such a feeling of joy. Having Deke there really made her family feel complete. And Deke was amazing with Alya. They were currently running around the garden singing some songs Deke had taught to Alya. The previous day Alya had baked treats for her parents with Deke’s help. They even spent time drawing together, with Deke telling Alya stories from his own childhood (heavily edited clearly). It was perfect.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At night, after Alya had gone to sleep, Deke spent time with his grandparents, telling them all about what he had been doing. He sounded happy. Content with his life. Jemma was so pleased.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They talked about the possibility that Alya was his mother, but in the end they decided there was just no way of knowing. By the time she had Deke, his mother had changed her name like her parents. Plus this timeline was so different that they truly had no idea what would happen. In the end Deke decided he existed now, and that’s all that mattered to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jemma texted Daisy to ask for a few more days with Deke, and Daisy readily assented. Jemma was prepared this time. She took endless videos and pictures of Deke and Alya, reading books together or playing games. One of the most important lessons she had learned was to take advantage of every minute together. They had no way of knowing if Deke could find a way back again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To that end, Deke and Fitz had been working on some ideas, but even then Deke had a busy job and life in his timeline. Jemma knew visits would be infrequent at best, but she was determined to make the most of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the end of the week, Daisy and Sousa returned to spend a few days with them. If Jemma had felt her family was complete with Deke there, she realized that she had been wrong. Because having Daisy and her Sousa there was even better. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alya had all of them out to play a particularly hilarious game of hide and seek at the current moment. Daisy would shake things far away from where she was to throw Alya off the scent. Sousa was neatly camouflaged behind some greenery. Probably something he picked up in the Army. Deke was slithering from spot to spot on his stomach. Fitz was around one corner of the house where he could keep an eye on everyone. Jemma realized it was her turn to take one for the team and hid half-in half-out of a bush where Alya could easily see her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They each took turns being found until the adults begged for an end to the game out of sheer exhaustion. Deke was leaving the next day, so they let Alya stay up to look at the stars with them. Jemma put out some blankets while Fitz set up the telescope, and they took turns looking through it while telling Alya about all their different adventures in the stars, past and present.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At some point Alya curled up next to her “Uncle” Deke and went to sleep. Deke looked particularly touched by this, and he couldn’t stop glancing at her. Daisy was sprawled out and using Sousa’s legs as a pillow, with a look of ease that indicated this was not an unfamiliar position for them. Meanwhile Jemma was sitting next to Fitz, his arms around her, simply enjoying the peace that surrounded them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you two figure anything out?” she asked Fitz in an undertone, trying not to disturb anyone else. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fitz shrugged, but his smile was one of satisfaction. “I think we’ve got a few good ideas. One of them is bound to pan out. We just have to test them really.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jemma nodded slowly. “It’s been lovely having him here. Alya adores him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alya adores everyone,” Fitz said. “She definitely got your charitable nature.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jemma rested her head on Fitz’s shoulder and sighed. Beautiful moments may not last forever, but they could definitely make the most of them when they had them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Saying goodbye to everyone the next day was a bit sad, but they all left assurance that they’d be back. Alya hugged each of them with enthusiasm, making them all promise to come back and tell her more stories. As they waved them away, Jemma thought about how incredibly lucky she was. Her family may be a tad unconventional, but she loved them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mama, can we go listen to some of the songs Uncle Deke played for us?” Alya asked from behind her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course, my darling.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>